Let me chase you
by KellyDS
Summary: Debout, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur, il avait des airs de dieu, de sauveur angélique que la vie, par ces épreuves, avait sali.
1. Attrape moi si tu peux

_**Hello, hello. Me revoilà, une nouvelle fiction en cours d'écriture. Elle est beaucoup plus sombre que les premières que j'ai écrites, du coup j'ai un peu le traque de savoir si ça plaira ou non. J'arrête le bla bla et vous laisse commencer :) on se retrouve à la fin ;) **_

_**Bonne lecture** _

Le bruit sourd de sa respiration semblait être l'unique bruit aux alentours, un mal de crâne menaçait le jeune homme. Chaque muscle de son corps lui était douloureux. Il tenta de se mouvoir mais la douleur qu'il ressentait s'accentua de plus belle et il réalisa alors que le poids de son corps tout entier n'était soutenu que par la pointe de ses pieds. Le cliquetis des chaines attira son attention, avec précaution, il leva la tête, là où ses mains étaient retenues. Il inhala de grandes bouffées d'air, mettant en pratique son entrainement de SEAL. Après quelques clignements de paupières, il fut capable de discerner, malgré l'obscurité, quelques détails concernant l'endroit où il était séquestré. La salle était vide, à l'exception d'une chaise placée à quelques mètres de lui. Réfléchissant à un quelconque plan pour s'enfuir, il n'aperçut pas tout de suite son agresseur appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur derrière lui.

-Steve McGarrett, il était temps.

Les chaînes claquèrent à nouveau, lorsque Steve tenta d'apercevoir l'homme derrière lui, tandis qu'un rire lugubre résonna à ses oreilles.

-Oh, curieux ? En voilà un vilain défaut !

-Montrez-vous !

Avec une lenteur exagérée, l'homme se plaça dans le champ de vision de Steve. Un sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage. Approchant la quarantaine, une large cicatrice recouvrait son œil droit, amplifiant la haine qui luisait dans son regard. Steve tenta de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Si on l'avait kidnappé, cela devait être pour quelque chose, pourtant…

-Mais vous êtes qui bordel !

-Oh, tu ne me connais pas Steve, mais moi oui…

Sans prévenir, l'homme frappa du revers de la main la joue du lieutenant. Ce dernier déséquilibré quelques instants, grogna de douleur. Il cracha à quelques centimètres du malfrat du sang frais.

-On va bien s'amuser ensemble. Je ne pensais pas être aussi chanceux ce matin en vous voyant… vous sembliez sportifs mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je compris que vous étiez flics… la cerise sur la gâteau. Je me demande combien on pourra tirer de vous… L'incompréhension se peignait dorénavant sur les traits du jeune homme. De qui parlait-il ? Oh, tu ne te souviens de rien ? Quelle tristesse…

Furieux, il tenta de se jeter sur l'homme, il fut cependant, rapidement retenu par ses chaînes. Dans un éclat de rire, l'homme à la balafre enfonça son doigt dans une des nombreuses plaies de Steve, visiblement, il n'avait pas attendu son réveil pour commencer les festivités remarqua-t-il amèrement, ravalant sa douleur, il resta stoïque. Le kidnappeur s'approcha, et tandis que l'odeur putride de son haleine montait aux narines du jeune seal, il murmura :

- Tic, tac, souviens-toi Steve… Elle, se souvenait…

Il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, prouvant à quel point il ne craignait rien de Steve et bien que cela le tue, il avait raison. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, il était déshydraté et blessé que pouvait-il bien lui faire ainsi ? Les paroles qui lui avaient été murmurées à l'oreille résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il devait se souvenir, quoi que ce soit… Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant de se retrouver ici, avec qui il était… Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que la lumière ne se fasse en lui. Avant que l'image parfaitement nette de sa journée n'apparaisse devant lui. Comment, comment avait-il pu oublier, l'oublier. Toutes ses complaintes s'évanouirent, peu importe les blessures et les entraves, il se libérerait parce que quelque part, se trouvait sa recrue.

-Kono ! Kono, j'arrive, je viens te chercher ! Tiens bon ! Tu m'entends Kono ?

Ses cris firent écho dans les tunnels durant quelques secondes, envoyant sa promesse dans chaque pièce qui pouvait exister. Il ne reçut aucune réponse, seul le rire de son agresseur se fit entendre à travers la porte, malveillant et annonciateur de mauvaise augure. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu et qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à sa venue.

Encaissant une énième gifle, la jeune femme ne tenta de se défendre d'aucune façon. Non, depuis des heures maintenant, elle se contentait d'encaisser. Elle n'avait pas un instant croisé le regard de son agresseur, baissant les yeux à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait, la narguant. Si Kono avait appris une chose dans la vie, aussi bien durant ses années de surf que dans la police, c'était que son corps frêle était un atout dont elle se devait de jouer.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir...

Ses mots n'étaient que sanglots, oh oui, Kono savait très bien jouer la victime, parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard, il baissera sa garde, et c'est à ce moment précis, qu'elle lui montrerait à quel point il l'avait sous estimée. En attendant, elle emmagasinait le plus d'informations possible. Réussissant ainsi à compter le nombre de personnes présentes, cinq au total dont le chef à l'œil balafré, que la jeune femme s'était jurée de rendre aveugle pour de bon.

Elle savait également que quelque part, au bout d'un couloir, était retenu Steve, et elle était persuadée, qu'il devait déjà être entrain de planifier le plan le plus absurde pour s'échapper. Elle savait qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui, et qu'il était même plus fort qu'elle, mais assise sur cette chaise dans le noir, un filet de sang coulant le long de son cou, elle avait peur, pas pour elle, oh non, mais pour lui, parce que cet infecte homme qui qu'il soit, ne le ménagerait pas. Un coup porté à l'abdomen la prit par surprise et elle ne put contenir un cri de douleur, un cri que des mètres plus loin, Steve entendit.

C'était à son tour de crier, pour Kono, il se débattit, aussi futile que cela fut, il ne cessa pas de crier et de se débattre jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

-Si vous voulez frapper quelqu'un , frappez-moi ! Laissez-là tranquille ! Vous entendez ? S'époumona le jeune homme

-Oh, Tu l'aurais vu me supplier de sa petite voix brisée d'arrêter. Elle est si fragile n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais me libérer et lorsque ça sera fait, je vais abattre chaque homme présent ici, et je finirai par vous, je prendrai mon temps, je vous dépècerai, vous brûlerai vif et pour chaque coup que vous avez porté à Kono, je vous ferai payer le triple…

-Oh Steve, en voilà des promesses… Pardonne mon absence de peur cependant, ton discours est beaucoup moins impressionnant lorsque tu es attaché comme un morceau de viande, mais j'applaudis l'effort, tu te préoccupes donc beaucoup de la jeune Kono n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'en vouloir, elle a tout pour plaire…

-Vous feriez mieux de vous taire !

-Oh mais dis moi, on aurait des sentiments pour son employée ? (j'ai changé la phrase pour qu'elle fasse plus « adulte » on va dire)

De simples heures, des jours, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait passé depuis son réveil dans cette sombre pièce. Son corps était de plus en plus endolori, les plaies à vif risquaient de s'infecter et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait souffrir, la souffrance physique n'était rien face aux cris provenant de la pièce où était détenue Kono. Elle avait tenté de les maintenir au début, Steve en était persuadé, pour qu'il ne souffre pas, mais leurs tortionnaires avaient redoublé d'efforts pour que cette fois, elle ne puisse plus les retenir. Ses cris déchiraient le silence macabre, pénétrant Steve avec une force inimaginable. Elle endurait de nombreuses attaques par sa faute, il n'avait plus été violenté depuis le premier jour, l'homme à la cicatrice estimait que la peine qu'éprouvait la jeune recrue était bien plus efficace que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait tout essayé, les chaînes étaient trop solides pour qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il était donc destiné à entendre l'agonie de Kono encore et encore. Pourtant, le cri qu'il perçu cette fois-ci ne contenait pas de la douleur, ou du découragement comme il en avait entendu bien d'autres auparavant. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était de la rage, qui sonna aux oreilles du jeune SEAL. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que deux coups de feu ne retentissent et le sang du jeune homme se glaça tandis que le silence se rabattait dans l'entrepôt. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte…

Le souffle court, Kono percuta avec violence le sol humide tandis que deux masses la maintenaient face contre terre. Durant les jours qui venaient de passer, elle n'avait, comme prévu, pas montrer une once de force de caractère ou physique, amenant ainsi ses tortionnaires à baisser leur garde. Ce jour était arrivé et elle en avait profité : balançant sa chaise de côté, elle avait pu dérober l'arme à feu d'un des hommes et avait rapidement tiré, visant la tête -elle n'était pas là pour blessé, elle devait tuer ou être tuer- les mains toujours attachées elle s'était empressée d'abattre son collègue avant que les renforts n'arrivent.

Soudain elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et en quelques secondes, elle fut projetée contre le mur, tandis que le chef du groupe les traits déformés par la rage lui empoignait les cheveux. Elle ne cria pas, elle ne pleura pas, au contraire un sourire fendit son visage.

-Vous y avez vraiment cru alors ? Pourquoi vous faites ça, je vous en supplie arrêtez… sanglota-t-elle avant de rire à nouveau. Oh, voilà la première de vos erreurs, on ne me sous-estime pas ! Je viens de descendre deux de vos hommes les mains liées, qu'est-ce que ça fait de votre petit groupe de malfrats ? Vous feriez mieux de recruter parce que ça ce n'était que le début… Monsieur cracha-t-elle

La dernière chose que vit Kono furent les traits déformés par la colère de l'homme posté devant elle, tandis que la crosse de son pistolet percutait le crâne de la jeune femme.

Une douleur indescriptible la réveilla brutalement. Un cri d'agonie se forma avant de s'étrangler à moitié dans sa gorge. Elle avait déjà été brutalisée avant ça, elle avait déjà eu mal auparavant également, mais jamais de cette façon. Kono ouvrit violemment ses paupières, la respiration sifflante. Elle baissa ses yeux vers la source de souffrance pour découvrir son tortionnaire.

-Et bien, vous ais-je fais mal très chère ?

Il se pencha et récolta à grande poignée quelque chose que la jeune femme ne reconnut pas tout de suite, s'approchant des plaies de la jeune recrue, il y frotta vigoureusement ce qu'il avait amassé. A nouveau, la douleur irradia, son cri s'évanouit, les cordes vocales trop rêches. Du sel, se rendit-elle compte, il lui balançait du sel sur ses blessures.

-Oh, rien de tel pour se réveiller… Murmura-t-elle retenant les larmes de souffrance qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

-Vous êtes bien téméraire ! Vous allez regretter l'affront que vous m'avez fait tout à l'heure Kono…

-Ne comptez pas trop là dessus, si je puis me permettre…

-Oh, je vais te faire souffrir, et je vais faire regarder ton petit compagnon. Peut-être sera-t-il assez malin pour apprendre de tes erreurs.

La jeune femme resta impassible, les paroles de l'homme à la balafre prenant peu à peu sens dans son esprit. Aussitôt, elle sentit près d'elle, la présence familière de Steve, elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour le trouver. Il était furieux, magnifique, et vivant. Des larmes de soulagements s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'elle cligna des paupières, traçant derrière elles un sillon clair, nettoyant sa peau de toutes ses souillures.

-Steve ! Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'arme qui était pointée sur lui, menaçante et prête à tuer. Enragée la jeune femme se retourna vers son agresseur, avant d'être stoppée par les chaînes, identiques à celles de Steve.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Baissez cette arme abruti ! La prochaine fois c'est vous que je descends vous m'entendez ? C'est vous ! Je veux être la dernière personne que vous verrez avant de mourir. Je veux que vous me suppliiez d'arrêter, je veux voir la peur déchirer vos entrailles ! Et alors, seulement, je vous tuerai !

-Oh, oui, à ce propos Kono, je lui ai déjà promis ça…

-Tais toi ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! menaça l'intéressé

-Je crois que tu as oublié notre première conversation cher camarade, un donné pour trois rendus et tu en es déjà à trois vies de souffrance. Ne laisse pas ces chaines te berner, je ne suis pas le prisonnier, vous l'êtes !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais, jetant une dernière poignée de sel sur les plaies de Kono comme pour prouver à quel point Steve avait tort et quitta la pièce sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls, dans l'obscurité et la souffrance. Kono, ne retint pas ses larmes cette fois, se tournant légèrement afin que Steve ne puisse la voir. Oui, ça aurait pu passer inaperçu, si seulement elle n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots et s'était contenté de pleurer en silence. Mais elle était trop lasse, de la douleur, de la violence de tout.

-Kono, Kono, je t'en supplie regarde moi ! Je vais nous sortir de là, je te promets que je vais nous sortir d'ici !

-Je vais bien… j'avais simplement du sel dans les yeux. Elle se retourna vers lui, rien ne trahissait ses émotions à nouveau. On ne pourra pas s'échapper tous les deux Steve, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… On va mourir ici, alors s'il te plaît, sers-moi contre toi Steve, est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

L'incompréhension se dessina sur les traits du jeune homme, elle abandonnait ? Pourtant une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux, une flamme de bravoure, de colère. Ô qu'elle était intelligente, elle n'abandonnait pas, elle continuait seulement à jouer son rôle à la perfection. Il se balança délicatement vers la jeune femme qui avec agilité enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, les rapprochant de telle sorte que leurs corps couverts de transpiration se touchaient. Kono pouvait sentir les muscles du jeune lieutenant se contracter sous sa peau. Elle approcha délicatement son visage vers le sien et chuchota :

-Laissons les croire qu'ils sont les traqueurs pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte que trop tard qu'ils sont les traqués Steve.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celle du jeune homme à chaque mot qu'elle prononça. Et à ce moment exact, il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il était désolé, et combien il était fier d'elle. Et avant qu'il ne puisse penser à faire une seule de ces choses, les lèvres de la jeune hawaïenne s'écrasaient déjà sur les siennes, envoûtantes, délicieusement salées de ses larmes. Il regretta que ses mains soient attachées, il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, jusqu'à ce leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Il aurait voulu la protéger de tout ça, il aurait voulu panser ces plaies… Il ne le pouvait pas, pas encore. Il sentit alors quelque chose de métallique glisser entre ses lèvres et forcer son chemin vers la bouche de Steve. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de murmurer dans son oreille

-Fuis Steve, fuis et ne te retourne pas tu m'entends !

Plus un ordre qu'une question pensa la jeune homme tandis qu'elle relâchait son étreinte et se laisser tanguer dans la vide. Aussitôt, il ressentit le vide que son corps avait laissé. Elle voulait se sacrifier pour lui. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point elle avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas fuir quand même bien l'aurait-il voulu, car sans elle, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en sortir réalisa-t-il tandis qu'il passait sous sa langue le clou qu'elle lui avait remis.

**_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, la suite arrivera en début de semaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je suis très impatientes de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :) à tout bientôt. XOXO_**


	2. Fuis moi, je te suis

_Hello, me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour les reviews et les favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette histoire plaît jusqu'à présent du moins :) _

_Donc j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre mais cette fiction est un peu une sorte de rencontre H50/Hunger games, vous allez assez vite comprendre. Je préviens quand même :) Et puis je ne sais pas si je devrais mettre le Rate M... j'hésite un peu, c'est vrai que c'est assez violent... _

_Nadriss : Merci beaucoup pour ton review, je peux pas te répondre autrement du coup je le fais ici, c'est tout à fait ça, Kono est la lumière dans le premier chapitre, reste à voir si elle le restera ou non. Et je te remercie pour tes compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu resteras tout aussi captivée._

_Mayaluna, merci encore pour tes corrections et ta patience :) ( filez voir son oneshot, allez zou...)_

Suspendus depuis des heures, sans que personne ne réapparaisse, Steve quantifiait les dégâts qu'avaient causés ses tortionnaires sur Kono. Son corps était parsemé de contusions. Les lacérations le long de ses cuisses ne laissaient à Steve aucun doute quant aux tortures qu'elle avait dû endurer. Depuis des heures, elle retenait des gémissements de douleur - le sel s'étant imprégné sur ses plaies - elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne bougeait pas, mais ne dormait pas pour autant. Steve se maudit, il maudit le monde entier, il maudit cet homme qui l'avait blessé. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle s'était contentée de s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Elle était trop fière pour se plaindre, pour crier, pour pleurer. Oui, Kono souffrait mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer à qui que ce soit. N'y tenant plus, il l'appela doucement. La jeune femme sursauta, entendre sa voix l'avait propulsée à nouveau à la réalité, une réalité douloureuse et sans pitié.

- Je suis désolé Kono, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. S'il te plaît accroche-toi à moi !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Steve !

- Kono… je t'en supplie… je veux t'aider !

- Alors fais ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- C'est un ordre Kono ! Accroche-toi à moi ou je te jure que c'est moi qui vais le faire ! cracha Steve sur un ton qui reflétait toute sa peur, sa colère et sa frustration.

Il fallut plusieurs balancements à Steve avant que la jeune femme ne s'exécute et qu'ils ne soient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Il posa délicatement un baiser sur son front, avant d'y poser le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, leurs respirations se mélangeant. Steve brisa le silence le premier.

- Je suis désolé Kono

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu es là au même titre que moi.

- Non, c'est faux, ils t'ont fait du mal à cause de moi

- Steve, je t'en supplie…Murmura-t-elle la voix rauque. Arrête.

- Ferme les yeux quelques instants, repose-toi contre moi.

Les paupières de la jeune femme ne tardèrent pas à se fermer, la fatigue physique et psychologique qu'elle endurait depuis des jours avait puisé la moindre parcelle d'énergie dont elle était dotée. Vidée de toutes ses forces, elle s'endormit contre Steve, malgré les chaînes, malgré la douleur, simplement bercée par les paroles de jeune SEAL.

- Je vais nous sortir d'ici Kono, je te le promets. Et une fois tout ça terminé, je t'emmènerai au restaurant, on mangera pour dix, je te raccompagnerai chez toi et sur le pas de ta porte Kono, je t'embrasserai comme il se doit pas par peur, ni pour faire un échange discrètement, non seulement parce que on en aura envie.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Peut être était-ce une bonne chose. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu empêcher le flux de paroles, coulant comme une source d'eau. Ce soir, il les libérerait, il sauverait Kono et s'assurerait que plus jamais la jeune femme ne serait blessée.

La voix de Kono surprit Steve Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle n'avait pas bougé, son visage niché contre son torse. Lorsqu'elle parla, ses lèvres charnues frôlaient douloureusement la peau du jeune lieutenant.

- Tu ne peux pas me sauver Steve ! Et tu le sais.

- Je ne te laisserai pas Kono

- Nous ne passerons même pas la porte si je viens avec toi…

- Alors nous n'irons pas plus loin. Mais il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ici, que je continue à vivre en pensant que tu es restée pour que je puisse fuir Kono. Alors ce soir, lorsque je te donnerai un ordre précis Kono, tu m'écouteras. Tu n'essaieras pas de rester, de te sacrifier parce que je te jure que si tu ne serais-ce qu'essaie de le faire, je m'assoirai au milieu du couloir et attendrai la mort !

- Tu es l'homme le plus honnête et stupide qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Steve McGarrett.

Le jeune homme eut un rire triste. Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Kono et lui retourna le compliment. Encore une fois, et pour la dernière espéra Steve, la jeune femme lâcha sa prise alors que les chaînes, dans un claquement, l'accueillaient se riant de leur situation.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées avant que la porte de leur cellule ne s'ouvre à nouveau, laissant filtrer, l'espace de quelques secondes, un courant d'air. Ce n'était pas l'homme à la balafre, mais seulement trois de ses sous fifres. Ils portaient un bac d'eau ainsi que des vieux chiffons. D'abord intrigué, Steve finit par comprendre ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Sans aucune délicatesse, ils détachèrent Kono qui, aussitôt, percuta le sol, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Un des chiffons fut posé sur son visage, la faisant soudain réaliser ce qu'elle allait subir, pourtant elle ne broncha pas.

- Ne faites pas ça ! gronda Steve d'une voix grave et dénuée de toute clémence. Je vais tous vous tuer, un par un…

Ses paroles furent accompagnées par les rires joyeux des trois malfrats, tandis qu'ils vidaient des seaux d'eau sur la jeune femme.

A court d'oxygène, la jeune femme tenta d'inhaler un peu d'air. Elle ne réussit qu'à obtenir une rasade d'eau glacée brûlant sur son passage jusqu'aux poumons tous les organes qu'elle avait touchée. Elle dû contenir les cris de douleur qui ne feraient qu'accélérer sa noyade. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, elle était entourée d'homme armés, ligotée comme un animal, ses jambes même l'avaient abandonnées. Alors, elle pensa à se laisser mourir. A prendre une grande respiration, et laisser la froideur l'envelopper. Elle songea quelques instants à la quiétude qui régnerait alors, à la souffrance qui cesserait. Oui, Kono aurait pu se laisser mourir si l'image du commandant McGarrett n'était pas apparu dans son esprit, faisant ainsi résonner les paroles qu'ils lui avaient dites quelques heures plus tôt, les promesses qu'il lui avait faites et fait tenir. Kono ne pouvait pas mourir, aussi séduisante que l'idée puisse être, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle s'apprêtait à se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit que non loin derrière elle, un corps venait de tomber sur le sol. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que d'un violent coup de coude elle brise la rotule de l'homme qui la torturait depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne bougea pas, mais compta les corps qui, les uns après les autres, percutaient le sol, dans le silence le plus total : un, deux, trois. Elle laissa échapper l'air qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu durant ces quelques secondes. Avec aisance, elle fut libérer de ses chaînes. Elle retira vivement le tissu qui lui cachait le visage avant de prendre de grandes respirations. Le souffle court, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son patron. Debout, la surplombant de toute sa grandeur, il avait des airs de dieu, de sauveur angélique que la vie, par ces épreuves, avait sali.

- Accroche toi à moi !

- Je peux marcher !

- Kono, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? C'est l'ordre auquel tu dois obéir !

Elle lui en était cependant redevable, elle n'aurait jamais pu marcher dans cet état, courir était hors de question, cependant, elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué. Elle se contenta d'amasser les armes des gardes sur le sol devant l'air étonné de Steve. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il se baissa pour la porter. L'arme à la main, Kono était prête à tirer à vue, ils n'étaient pas là pour faire dans les sentiments, bien au contraire. Ils passèrent ainsi la porte de leur cellule.

- De quel côté ? Murmura Kono

- Gauche, j'ai senti le courant d'air tout à l'heure. Je vais devoir courir Kono, tiens toi bien d'accord ? On va sortir d'ici tous les deux, ou pas du tout.

- Je te couvre !

- Je sais, tu le fais toujours.

Les kilomètres de tunnels défilaient devant eux, ils marchaient depuis une bonne heure sans qu'à aucun moment quelconque résistance soit faite. Déshydratés, exténués, ils ne virent pas tout de suite ce qui annonçait la fin de leurs souffrances.

- Steve, devant nous !

L'espoir ravivant le peu de force dont il était encore doté, Steve se précipita vers la sortie. Kono visa le verrou et d'une seule balle pulvérisa la dernière entrave qui se tenait entre eux et la liberté.

La lumière du soleil les aveugla durant quelques minutes, s'attendant à l'obscurité de la nuit. Kono somma Steve de la reposer, il fallait fuir le plus loin possible. Dès que les pieds de la jeune femme foulèrent le sol, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir, droit devant eux, se griffant aux arbres, crochant leurs pieds dans des racines. Ils tombèrent à plusieurs reprises pourtant, ils se relevaient aussitôt pour reprendre leur course. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas, courant le souffle court, la vision déformée durant ce qui sembla être des heures. D'un accord tacite, ils semblaient agréer qu'il était préférable de souffrir durant quelques heures que retourner dans ses tunnels.

S'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la forêt, Kono heurta une racine de plein fouet. Déséquilibrée, elle percuta le sol humide, elle ne se releva pas tout de suite. Plongée dans la boue elle songea même à ne pas se relever du tout. Elle était à bout de force, ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, sa gorge encore endolorie des mésaventures précédentes traçait un chemin de feu jusqu'à ses poumons à mesure qu'elle respirait. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant, dans un demi cri, elle tenta de se relever, ne réussissant qu'à s'enduire un peu plus de boue sur le corps. Steve ne tarda pas à voler à son secours. Avec une délicatesse inouïe, il la souleva dévoilant ainsi les dégâts.

- Kono est-ce que ça va ?

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle éparpillant rageusement la boue sur ses vêtements. Ça ne va pas Steve ! Rien ne va ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal, on a essayé de me noyer, j'ai couru durant des heures et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? Je tombe dans de la boue ! De la saloperie de boue ! Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes Steve ! Je connais Hawaïi sur le bout des doigts et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où on se trouve ! Alors ça ne va pas non ! conclut la jeune femme en ravalant ses larmes.

Durant quelques minutes le silence régna, Steve n'était pas un idiot, les heures de covoiturages avec Danny lui avaient appris une bonne chose, il était préférable de se taire dans ce genre de situation. Il se contenta d'approcher la jeune femme avant de la ramener contre lui, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Kono ne se débattit pas, au contraire, elle fondit en larmes, serrant encore un peu plus son étreinte. Elle était si fatiguée de tout ça.

- Je suis désolée Steve, je n'aurai jamais dû te répondre comme ça. J'étais simplement tellement…

- Ne t'excuse pas Kono, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, tu m'entends ! Bien d'autres auraient craqués avant.

- Toi tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Je crois que tu l'as assez bien décrit tout à l'heure. Tu as été torturée, tu as réussi à tuer deux de nos assaillants, et tu as même trouvé le temps de nous offrir un moyen de s'enfuir. Mes tortures étaient tout autres.

- Quelles étaient-elles ?

- Avoir à te regarder souffrir sans que jamais je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Allez viens, il doit y avoir une source d'eau près d'ici si le sol est aussi mouillé…

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour trouver une étendue d'eau douce. Cachés dans les feuillages, ils ne risquaient donc pas d'être repérés. Steve aida la jeune femme à s'approcher de l'eau. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour la mener dans l'eau mais fut rapidement réprimandé.

- Je peux me débrouiller Steve ! C'est rien, si je la pose délicatement sur le sol je n'ai pas mal.

- Tu es sure ? La jeune femme hocha la tête. Très bien, je vais essayer de nous trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit pendant que tu te laveras, je n'irai pas très loin. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle moi d'accord ?

- Oui, boss.

- Steve. Corrigea-t-il.

Lorsque Steve réapparut au bord du lac, il s'était écoulé une heure entière. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver un endroit suffisamment caché et sûr mais il avait voulu l'aménager le plus possible, pour que la jeune femme soit confortable. Il avait ainsi fabriqué une tente de fortune à l'aide de feuillages et de branches. Les nuits étaient chaudes, ils n'auraient donc pas froid. L'esprit ailleurs, il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Elle lui tournait le dos, offrant à son collègue une vue à couper le souffle. Sa peau délicatement dorée par le soleil, était embellie par les milliers de paillettes d'eau, il parcourut son corps des yeux avant d'atteindre sa chute de reins, là où on pouvait deviner le galbe de ses fesses. Il resta ainsi à l'admirer quelques secondes avant qu'une vague de culpabilité ne l'envahisse. Il ne devrait pas être là, il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre d'attraction pour Kono, pas ici, pas au travail, jamais. Il revint donc sur ses pas, et faisant office d'annonce, se racla la gorge. La jeune femme sursauta légèrement.

- Oh tu es déjà là ? Je suis désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avoua la jeune femme.

La nuit était tombée lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent autour d'un feu sans fumée, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Kono avait profité de l'absence de Steve, parti se laver à son tour, pour cueillir quelques fruits dans les alentours afin qu'ils puissent ingérer quelque chose, aussi maigre cela eut-il été. Le regard de Steve était porté sur la jeune femme et elle su dès l'instant même où elle croisa son regard ce qui hantait ses pensées.

- Je vais bien Steve, mes blessures ne sont pas…

- Laisse moi les voir, je t'en supplie Kono murmura-t-il les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un mouvement presque imperceptible, pourtant, le lieutenant s'approchait déjà, et avec son approbation, souleva le T-shirt de sa recrue. Il passa ses doigts examinateurs sur les plaies de la jeune femme, Il tâta ses côtes, à la recherche d'une fissure. Il en trouva deux. Continuant ainsi son inventaire, les traits du jeune homme se durcissaient à mesure que le compte croissait. Tâtant une énième blessure, Kono posa sa main sur celle du jeune lieutenant. Steve délaissa un instant la plaie pour porter son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Je vais bien Steve. Ce n'est rien de grave… essaie-t-elle de le rassurer en lui caressant la main

- Bien sûr que si Kono. Mais ils vont payer pour ça. Il embrassa délicatement la main de la jeune femme avant de continuer. Il faut que l'on soigne ces plaies. Demain j'irai chercher des plantes antiseptiques, j'aurai dû y aller aujourd'hui, je…

- Steve, pour le moment, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est n'est pas de plante, simplement de sommeil.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Steve était perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était désigné sans que Kono ne puisse le faire changer d'avis, pour veiller le premier. Les événements de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de le hanter. Il ne voulait pas dormir, à dire vrai, il savait qu'à l'instant même où ses yeux se fermeraient, l'image des atrocités dont avaient souffert Kono tourmenteraient son esprit. Kono avait souffert par sa faute, elle ne le savait peut-être pas, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais si elle avait été prise pour cible, c'était pour l'unique et bonne raison que Steve, le seal, n'avait pas réussi à cacher ses sentiments à son égard. Se passant une main sur le visage, il soupira d'inquiétude, ils avaient marché une bonne partie de la journée et ils n'avaient pas reconnu quoi que ce soit. Tout autour d'eux n'était que forêts. A leur connaissance, il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient même plus sur l'île. Un mouvement à quelques centimètres de lui, le ramena à la réalité, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme était à l'origine de ce bruit. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il lui ordonnait de s'approcher de lui. La jeune femme obéit, trop fatiguée pour prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux. Elle posa sa tête sur les cuisses du lieutenant, et ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant bercer par les murmures rassurants de ce dernier, tandis qu'avec une délicatesse presque douloureuse, il s'appliquait à lui caresser les cheveux.

Bonjour, bonjour petits dormeurs !

Kono se réveilla presque instantanément, son arme pointée droit devant elle, elle sondait les environs à mesure que son angoisse augmentait. Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut Steve, lui aussi l'arme à la main, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, la voix qui l'avait arrachée de son sommeil était bien réelle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix reprit.

Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Oh détendez-vous un peu, je ne suis pas près de vous, je vous vois d'ici tout tremblotant… Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'avoir échappé si ? Je veux dire vous n'avez pas trouvé ça un peu trop facile ? Les couloirs déserts, personne à vos trousses ? Trop bien planifié tout ça….Cependant, je dois avouer que la partie où Kono décide d'exterminer la moitié de mon équipe, n'était pas réellement prévu mais enfin, c'était drôlement amusant aussi vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais j'ai trouvé bien plus divertissant ! Oh oui, voyez-vous, j'ai mis en place un jeu formidable pour vous. Un jeu sans aucune faille et aucun piège. Il est même d'une simplicité enfantine. Un rire guttural résonna dans la forêt, un rire qui donna à la jeune femme des frissons. Vous n'êtes plus seuls dans cette forêt, il m'a fallu des mois pour trouver les candidats parfaits et aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous prêts, mes dix participants éparpillés dans cette forêt. Malheureusement, comme dans tous les jeux, lorsque celui-ci touche à sa fin, il ne peut avoir qu'un seul vainqueur. N'est-ce pas amusant ? Se vanta-t-il en tapant des mains. J'ai disposé dix sacs un peu partout dans les environs, chacun d'eux contenant quelque chose de vital : Armes, nourriture, soins, couvertures… Il serait injuste de ma part de vous laisser ainsi sans aucuns vivres… et puis vous voir mourir de faim ou de froid n'est pas le but de tout ça… Je n'accaparerai pas votre temps plus longtemps. C'est à vous de jouer maintenant, tuer ou être tué mes amis, les dés sont lancés. Oh, j'oubliais, les perdants seront nommés à chaque coucher de soleil, vous pourrez ainsi compter le nombre d'obstacles restant entre vous et votre victoire.

Le silence se rabattit autour d'eux, ils ne bougèrent pas, ne parlèrent pas. Après quelques secondes, Kono relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'expliquer. Ils purent discerner très clairement la même pensée. Ils n'étaient pas libres, bien au contraire, ils étaient plus enchaînés que jamais.

_Et voilà, suite jeudi après midi :) J'espère que vous avez appreciés :) Bisous_


	3. Aucune victoire ne vaut un mort

_**Et voilà, le troisième chapitre en ligne. J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira et que vous vous laisserez emporter. Les scènes sont assez violentes encore une fois. âmes sensibles s'abstenir.** _

_**Nadriss**_ : _C'est vraiment ce que je vais faire passer dans mon texte, ce lien qu'ils ont et je suis ravie que tu le vois. Holala, tu vas finir par me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments. Et merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me donnent toujours envie de sourire et de me mettre à écrire plus vite. Et puis pour le reste, patience très chère, patience ahaha. xoxo_

_**Mayaluna**_ : y a-t-il assez de mots sur cette terre pour te dire à quel point tu es géniale ? ahah

Durant ce qui sembla être des heures, ils ne parlèrent pas. Le silence qui s'était installé, était uniquement dérangé par la respiration des jeunes gens. Ils encaissaient douloureusement la nouvelle, les mots prenant peu à peu sens dans leur esprit. La quiétude apparente n'était que le triste présage d'une tempête sanglante et sans équivoque. Ils auraient dû le savoir, les couloirs vides, les trois gardiens morts sans se débattre. Oui, bien sûr qu'ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte, se méfier. Mais portés par l'espoir, la douce utopie qu'ils avaient une chance, ils s'étaient crus sains et saufs. Kono ferma quelques secondes ses paupières, et, tandis que l'obscurité se rabattait sur elle, elle s'autorisa l'espace de quelques secondes à avoir peur, à être terrifiée, parce que lorsque ses yeux se rouvriraient, elle devrait laisser derrière elle toutes les émotions qui la freineraient. Elle devrait être forte et elle le serait.

-C'est complètement insensé. Pourquoi ces personnes s'entretueraient-elles ?

-L'instinct de survie Kono. Lorsque l'humain est confronté à ce genre de situation avec pour simple dilemme, tuer ou être tué. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus laid, de plus égoïste et brutal prend possession de sa pensée, de ses actes.

La jeune femme acquiesça, Steve avait raison. Elle avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour approuver cette théorie, qui prenait une toute nouvelle ampleur, ici, dans cette forêt. Parce qu'aux quatre coins du territoire, huit personnes avaient pour seul objectif de survivre. Et au fond, Kono également. Elle avait simplement eu la naïveté de penser qu'avec elle, les autres joueurs s'en sortiraient également. Une question primordiale naquit dans son esprit. Serait-elle capable de tuer un civil si sa propre vie était en danger ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, non. Pas tout de suite du moins, elle essaierait de le résonner, de le blesser. Elle était devenue flic pour pouvoir faire une différence, aussi minime soit-elle. Elle ne pourrait donc pas tuer quelqu'un pour survivre, pas un innocent, qui n'essaierait lui même que de survivre lui aussi. Les mots de Steve la ramenèrent à la réalité.

-Tu ne les tueras peut-être pas si tu es en danger Kono, mais moi je le ferai !

-Je…_elle baissa les yeux l'espace de quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune seal_. Promets moi une chose Steve, ne te mets pas en danger pour moi.

-Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, que je ne peux tenir ce genre de promesses. Que tu le souhaites ou non, je te protègerai. Mais je te promets une chose, on va sortir de là, tous les deux. Durant quelques minutes, le silence régna, avant qu'il ne reprenne. Kono, si on doit être séparer, je t'en supplie, cours, aussi loin du feu que tu le puisses, ne te retourne pas et surtout, ne reviens pas me chercher tu entends ?

Le souffle court, la jeune femme slalomait habilement entre les arbres, la vision floutée par les flammes et la fumée qui envahissaient peu à peu les environs. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, courir ou mourir. Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de ses lèvres, depuis quelques jours, tout avait été question de survie : tuer ou être tué, fuir ou mourir. Le jeu avait réellement commencé ce matin. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Steve et Kono avaient pu constater qu'un large incendie se dessinait à quelques kilomètres. Forçant ainsi les participants à se rencontrer alors qu'ils fuyaient le feu. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour qu'un participant surgisse. Il avait fallu fuir. Elle toussa, la fumée s'imprégnant dans ses poumons. Elle espéra que Steve avait eut suffisamment de temps et de bons sens pour se mettre à l'abri quelque part. Le feu se propageait, et la jeune femme courait droit vers lui. Ne ralentissant pas, elle entendit non loin d'elle une voix.

- Attention, baissez vous !

Instinctivement, elle obéit, choisissant de faire confiance à cette personne qui qu'elle soit. Elle sentit une lame passer à quelques centimètres de sa tête qui ne tarda pas à se loger dans un tronc d'arbre. Elle l'attrapa en passant et prit soin de la garder sur elle. Lorsqu'elle en eut la possibilité, elle se retourna pour remercier la femme. Les mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur sa sauveuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle, tandis qu'elle tentait de suivre le rythme. Elle était si jeune.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans.

- Quel gros fumier ! _maugréa-t-elle_- Ne t'arrête pas de courir…

- Maxine

- Surtout ne regarde pas en arrière, cours, tu as compris ? _La jeune femme opina._

Durant quelques minutes encore, elles ne cessèrent de courir, ne se retournant pas, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient toujours suivies. Spencer à bout de force, se tordit la cheville. Avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, Kono était à ses côtés, la maintenant. Elle laissa la jeune femme prendre appui sur elle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, une deuxième lame siffla près de l'oreille de Kono. Elle n'alla pas se ficher dans un arbre cette fois. C'est lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur Spencer qu'elle comprit. Les yeux de cette dernière se révulsèrent, tandis que son corps percutait le sol. Aussitôt, Kono se jeta auprès d'elle. Pressant la plaie, geste inutile, elle le savait, tant le flot de sang était important. Elle allait mourir. Une jeune femme de 17 ans allait mourir et Kono ne pourrait pas la sauver.

- J'ai peur murmura la jeune fille.

- Ça va aller, je suis là. Ça va aller.

Elle lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ça n'irait pas, elles le savaient toutes les deux, cependant, l'espace de quelques instants elles le prétendirent.

- La douleur va s'en aller Maxine. D'ici quelques instants, tout va devenir plus apaisant. Tu vas pouvoir t'en aller d'ici. _D'un geste doux, elle sécha les larmes de la jeune femme_. Tout va bien. Tu es courageuse mon ange.

Dans un dernier souffle, elle la remercia, tandis que les muscles de son corps se relâchaient complètement. Kono ravala ses larmes, elle reposa délicatement la tête de la jeune participante au sol. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir, un craquement retentit au dessus de sa tête, elle eut à peine le temps de se protéger des éclats d'arbres. La terre sous ses pieds trembla alors qu'une masse s'abattait sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, un tronc d'arbre scellait le passage devant elle tandis que les flammes se nourrissaient de leur nouvelle victime. La jeune femme retourna sur ses pas, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas du genre à fuir. Elle s'approcha de Maxine et après s'être excusée, récolta du sang de ses plaies dans ses mains avant de les frotter contre elle avec frénésie. Lorsqu'elle fut recouverte de sang, elle s'allongea sur le sol, auprès de la jeune fille et, tandis qu'une vague de colère froide l'envahissait, elle ferma ses yeux, laissant l'obscurité l'envelopper.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la jeune femme n'entende leur attaquant. Le souffle court, il éclata d'un rire joyeux lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes, devina Kono. Elle discerna même très clairement un « Vraiment dommage, on aurait pu s'amuser avant que vous ne mourriez ». Kono attendit, elle savait qu'il s'approcherait d'elles, trop curieux d'examiner ses victimes. Elle avait raison, car bientôt, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec vivacité alors que déjà la lame qu'elle avait précautionneusement gardée auprès d'elle s'enfonçait dans l'abdomen de son poursuivant. Son regard ne quitta pas celui de son assaillant qui reflétait un mélange de surprise, confusion et haine. Elle remonta avec une lenteur exagérée sa lame opérant des petits cercles. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment satisfaite, elle le jeta à quelques mètres d'elle, il ne se releva pas. Elle se posta devant lui, lui offrant une vision de beauté morbide.

- Tu as assassiné une enfant ! Une enfant qui avait des rêves et des projets d'avenir, et avec ta lame, tu lui as tout arraché. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Je ne veux pas abréger tes peines. Je veux que tu te meurs lentement et je veux que la dernière personne que tu vois avant de mourir soit la jeune fille que tu as brutalement tué. Elle s'appelait Maxine et ne voulait rien si ce n'est fuir.

Sur ses dernières paroles, elle attrapa les sacs qu'il avait amassé, le remercia et avec toute l'assurance dont elle était capable, s'en alla faisant chemin inverse, ne se retournant pas malgré les cris d'agonie.

Durant des heures, elle erra dans l'immensité qu'était la forêt. Plongée dans un état second, elle ne prêta aucune attention au reste du monde. Sa vision fixée sur l'horizon. Elle devait retrouver Steve, elle devait le retrouver et alors, lorsque la nuit tomberait, elle s'autoriserait à pleurer, à maudire le monde, ce jeu, sa vie. Mais pas tout de suite.

Elle retrouva la lisière qu'elle avait dû abandonner ce matin même sans aucune difficulté. Kono ne s'embêta pas à sonder l'endroit, se contentant d'avancer, une cible facile, elle ne pouvait s'en soucier moins. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, on actionnait une arme, elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du son pour se trouver face à une arbalète, fermement maintenue par une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle avoisinait la trentaine. Kono fut choquée par sa beauté brute. Ses yeux verts la jugeaient. La jeune policière tenta d'approcher, la jeune rousse menaça silencieusement Kono avec son arme, la dissuadant de faire un pas de plus.

- Tu ne veux pas me tuer ! Regarde toi ! Tu n'as rien d'une tueuse ! Je suis de la police. Si on reste ensemble, on peut s'en sortir. Elle soupira, à quoi bon. Je t'en supplie, réfléchis…

Oh crois-moi c'est tout réfléchi, je ne veux pas te tuer, mais c'est toi ou moi. Et j'ai une vie qui m'attend, je ne peux pas me permettre de me fier à tes promesses.

D'un geste brusque, elle dirigea son arme sur la jeune hawaïenne, la flèche pointant vers sa poitrine. Kono ferma les yeux et attendit la douleur. Douleur qui ne vint jamais. A sa place, un coup de feu retentit et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, la femme aux cheveux rouge jonchait le sol, une auréole sanglante s'épanouissant autour de sa tête. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Steve. Un Steve visiblement très énervé, magnifique et guidé par la colère et la frustration. Lorsqu'il fut à ces côtés, il l'empoigna fermement avant de la plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre non loin. Il posa ses yeux transperçant sur elle avant de la secouer violemment.

Est-ce que tu es folle ? Tu veux mourir Kono ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu étais sur le point de te faire tuer ! Et tu ne t'es pas défendue ! A quoi tu joues ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas me chercher ! _il examina la jeune femme avec horreur._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce sang ? Tu es blessée !

- Tu étais là, je ne suis pas morte ! Je n'ai rien, ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Et si j'étais arrivé une minute plus tard Kono ! Alors quoi ? On aurait eu affaire à une toute autre fin ! Tu aurais dû la tuer ! Tu ne peux pas les raisonner Kono !

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Trop de sang a déjà coulé aujourd'hui !

- Donc tu préfères que ce soit le tien plutôt que le sien ? Je t'interdis de me refaire une chose pareille Kono ! _Murmura-t-il sa voix grave et menaçante._

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire Steve ! Pourquoi ma vie serait-elle plus importante que la sienne ? J'en ai assez, assez de ces conneries ! Si il veut jouer, qu'il vienne ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vu !

Elle tenta de repousser le jeune homme, geste ô combien futile, il se contenta de maintenir ses poignets d'une main sure, tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Le baiser était violent, brutal, Steve y fit passer toute sa colère et toute sa peur. La jeune femme s'y accrocha, comme à une bouée. Elle aussi laissant toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé se dissiper. Leurs langues se livrèrent bataille, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. La jeune femme céda, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune SEAL. Ce dernier, déchira la blouse de la jeune femme, envoyant valser au loin les boutons. Dans un grognement, il abandonna la bouche de la jeune femme pour déposer des baisers le long de sa nuque, la mordant, l'inhalant. La jeune femme gémit, fermement agrippée aux cheveux du lieutenant. Il continua son ascension, jusqu'à l'orée de ses seins. Il s'y arrêta, les embrassant avec férocité. Il la voulait. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle était bien là. Qu'elle n'était pas blessée et plus que tout il voulait effacer toutes les images de violence dont elle avait été témoin.

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que serait ma vie sans toi ! _susurra-t-il contre sa peau_

La jeune femme pressa son visage sur le torse de Steve, le silence s'abattit autour d'eux. Steve se contenta d'attendre. Attendre qu'elle soit prête, qu'elle trouve la force de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait vu et fait. Il ne tarda pas à rencontrer son regard, triste, furieux.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! Et je ne le regrette pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi Steve ?

Il resserra son étreinte. Et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était attentive et prête à l'écouter, il commença

- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer Kono

- Je suis loin d'être courageuse !

- Bien sûr que si. Le courage ce n'est pas de se jeter dans quelque chose sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut t'attendre. Non le courage, c'est d'avoir peur, de savoir que la mort peut être au bout mais d'y aller quand même. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait, aussi bien aujourd'hui, que depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu es la justice, la compassion, et la bonté incarnée. Si une personne est morte aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle le méritait. Que ce soit les règles du jeu ou non.

Cette nuit là, lorsque le soleil fut couché, et que l'obscurité s'abattit sur la forêt, on entendit très clairement quatre coups de cloches. Le son, sinistre et magnifique à la fois, résonna de longues minutes à leurs oreilles. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

Et voilà, le prochain chapitre arrivera très certainement lundi, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. XOXO


	4. Jouer, c'est vivre

**_Hello, hello, me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. ça a pris un petit plus de temps que prévu, donc je m'excuse pour l'attente. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews, les favoris, et les alertes :) Je suis vraiment ravie que ça plaise. Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture :)_**

_**Nadriss** :**Et si tu as eut l'impression d'être avec eux dans cette forêt, je ne pourrai être plus heureuse. C'est vraiment ce que je veux transmettre. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vois tout à fait ! Malheureusement, les scénaristes n'ont pas l'air de le voir -_-' c'est pourquoi je suis là d'ailleurs ahah. Enfin, j'espère que je réussirai à retranscrire ce lien jusqu'au bout et que tu ne seras pas déçue. Oh, merci à toi ! C'est tellement motivant de lire tes reviews ! Please don't stop ! ahah**_

_**Lucie :** **oui, j'ai voulu me baser un peu sur ce livre, mais en n'y ajoutant mes touches personnelles :) Je te remercie pour le review, j'espère que ça continuera à tes plaire :)**_

A l'abri de la pluie battante dans une grotte de fortune, Steve observait les gouttes s'écraser sur le sol violemment, son esprit bien loin de cet endroit. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir la nuit dernière, quelques minutes après l'annonce des survivants. Lorsque l'aube était arrivée, la pluie n'avait cessée. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Deux personnes se tenant dans l'arène, deux personnes qu'il pourrait sauver, ou tuer. Cette idée lui donna un haut le cœur. Il ferait ce qu'il serait nécessaire pour sortir Kono d'ici, ça il le savait. Seulement, trop de personnes étaient mortes dans ce jeu tordu. Le visage de son créateur apparut dans son esprit. Qui était-il ? Les personnes choisies étaient-elles là pour une raison particulière ? Avaient-elles été choisies dans un but précis ou simplement de façon aléatoire ? Trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait malheureusement pas réponses.

- Tu penses que Danny et Chin nous cherchent ? _La voix de Kono le ramena à la réalité, posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme nichée à ses côtés, il répondit_

- Bien sûr, Danny doit être persuadé que je t'ai kidnappé et est très probablement entrain de pester contre le monde entier, tandis que Chin, doit tenter de l'apaiser.

- C'est un portrait plutôt réaliste en effet, _sourit la jeune femme_. Depuis combien de temps penses-tu que nous sommes ici Steve ?

- Je ne sais pas, _il se passa une main pensive sur le visage, brossant au passage la barbe qui s'y était formée_. Une semaine ? Peut-être deux. _La jeune femme acquiesça_

- Il va falloir qu'on sorte d'ici Steve, on ne peut rester cacher éternellement. Je sais que tu essaies de me protéger, mais c'est inutile, il nous trouvera, il le fait toujours.

- Je sais, si seulement je pouvais savoir comment…

C'est le craquement des feuilles qui dénoncèrent la présence de quelqu'un en premier. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient alors figés, tendant l'oreille. Bientôt, des pas se firent entendre très distinctement se dirigeant vers leur grotte. Steve regarda Kono et lui fit quelques signes. Ils allaient devoir sortir de là avant qu'il leur soit impossible de s'évader. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils sortirent de la grotte avec une précaution méticuleuse, guettant le moindre son, le moindre mouvement. Sachant qu'à tout moment, ils pourraient se faire attaquer. Ils firent quelques pas hasardeux, la boue et la pluie diminuant leurs capacités. Une balle siffla derrière lui, se retournant, il ne vit personne, la vision floutée par les gouttes. Il agrippa fermement la main de Kono, il ne la perdrait pas une deuxième fois avant de se mettre à courir. Eclaboussés de boue, ils slalomaient entre les arbres, évitant les balles qui volaient autour d'eux. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore été touchés tenait du miracle et du manque certain de talent du tireur. Steve maudit l'imbécile. Si seulement il avait eut la présence d'esprit, de les écouter avant de tirer.

- Vous ne pourrez pas courir pour toujours ! _cria le participant_

La menace résonna dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle atteint les deux jeunes gens, leur sang se glaça. Il avait raison. Tôt ou tard, il allait falloir s'arrêter, et l'affronter. Avant qu'il ne puisse songer à s'arrêter, Kono attira son attention vers le ciel, des vingtaines d'oiseaux s'envolaient au loin, poussant des cris stridents. Alors qu'il analysait cet événement, la réponse se fit entendre quelques mètres derrières eux sous la forme d'un rugissement. Un prédateur venait de se joindre à la chasse. Horrifiés, ils ne ralentirent pas, uniquement guidés par leur instinct de survie, ils accélérèrent. L'homme derrière eux, semblait s'être aperçu de la menace également. Les balles dans leur direction avaient cessé, elles étaient dorénavant dirigées derrière lui. Tirant sans réellement viser quoi que ce soit.

- Arrêtez de tirer dans le vide ! Courrez ! Vous perdez de la vitesse inutilement.

Le conseil lancé par la jeune femme tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, obstiné, l'homme continua à gaspiller ses balles. Steve hocha la tête en signe de négation, il n'écouterait pas. Soupirant d'agacement, la jeune femme se concentra sur le chemin devant elle. Ils avaient parcouru une cinquantaines de mètres lorsqu'un cri strident résonna faisant écho dans la forêt entière. Kono s'immobilisa aussitôt. Paralysée par ce cri d'agonie. Steve s'arrêta à son tour.

- Kono, on ne peut pas le sauver ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter comme ça !

- Je sais. Mais personne ne mérite de mourir comme ça.

Se saisissant de son arme, elle sonda l'horizon avant de trouver la source de ce bruit, elle visa et retenant sa respiration tira. Les cris cessèrent immédiatement, la balle avait trouvée sa cible. Les mains tremblantes, elle rangea son arme et se remit à courir.

Les rugissements s'évanouir peu à peu, alors qu'ils mettaient le plus d'écart possible entre eux et le fauve. S'arrêtant de justesse, Steve retint Kono par le bras, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, quelques pierres tombèrent le long d'un immense précipice, de longues secondes plus tard, elle put discerner le choc de leurs chutes. Elle recula vivement. Si Steve n'avait pas été là, elle aussi serait dans ces profondeurs. Ils étaient bloqués, et bientôt, la bête qu'ils avaient fuie, les retrouverait.

- On va devoir sauter.

Quoi ? Steve, je ne pense pas que…

- Tu me fais confiance ? _La jeune femme hocha la tête._ Alors prends ma main et quand je te dirais saute, fais le.

Main dans la main, ils reculèrent de quelques mètres, la jeune femme inspira une grande bouffée d'air tandis que le jeune homme serra sa main un peu plus fort. Elle posa ses yeux sur les siens et dans un murmure lui dit :

- Ne me laisse pas tomber Steve.

- Jamais.

Ils se mirent à courir, prenant le plus de vitesse possible, le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme grimpant à mesure que le vide approchait. _Saute_, aussitôt, elle obéit, sautant le plus loin possible, plaçant ses jambes vers l'avant, elle fixa son regard au loin, ne baissant pas les yeux. Bientôt, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et alors qu'elle se pensait en sécurité, la terre s'effrita sous ses pieds. La peur ne la paralysa pas, ce qui le fit, fut la triste constatation qui s'imposa en elle, elle allait mourir et elle avait tellement de chose à dire, à avouer. Alors que le morceau de terre se détachait, une main vigoureuse agrippa son bras. Elle fut soulevée sans aucune difficulté, ramenée sur la terre ferme et avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, Steve l'embrassa, tenant son visage fermement dans ses mains.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissée tomber… _chuchota Kono en posant son front contre celui du jeune homme._

- Je te l'avais promis n'est-ce pas.

- Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude que l'on tienne ses promesses je suppose. _Sourit tristement la jeune femme_

Durant quelques minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Cherchant chez l'autre la force d'avancer à nouveau, de ne pas baisser les bras.

Les mèches de ses cheveux collées contre son front, la jeune femme inspirait bruyamment, elle était trempée. Vestige de la pluie, mais également du soleil qui brillait dorénavant. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait devenait un peu plus difficile que le précédent, ses pieds étaient lourds, comme fixés au sol. Sa vision se troubla, d'abord de façon presque imperceptible puis, elle ne distingua plus les arbres autours d'elle, la terre sous ses pieds se mit à tourner. Elle essaya d'attraper Steve à ses côtés, mais ne trouva que le vide. Sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, elle tenta de parler, un son qui ne vint jamais. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant que les ténèbres ne se referment sur elle, fut le sol, qu'elle venait de percuter violemment.

Steve se retrouva à ses côtés avant même qu'elle ne touche la terre. D'une main assurée, il prit son pouls qui s'emballait. Il toucha son visage, où de fines gouttelettes de transpirations s'étaient formées. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Mettant de côté les sentiments qui menaçaient de le submerger, il la souleva délicatement. Il devait leur trouver un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, lui trouver un médicament et alors, lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille, il pourrait avoir peur.

Après avoir délicatement déposée Kono sur un tas de feuille à l'abri de tous, il jeta son sac sur le sol, éparpillant son contenu autour de lui, avec frénésie, il se mit à lire les étiquettes des flacons, qu'était-il censé lui donner ? Un antipyrétique, oui, baisser la fièvre était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour l'instant. Il ne tarda pas à trouver une plaquette d'ibuprofène. Il en sorti deux du paquet, les écrasa avec une pierre dans sa paume et les mains tremblantes, l'administra à la jeune femme. Avec douceur, il se plaça derrière elle, et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il la couvrit et attendit. Il était effrayé et en colère. Elle aurait du lui dire aussitôt que les premiers symptômes étaient apparus, il aurait dû le voir. Il caressa sa joue, elle était si pâle et fragile. Lorsqu'elle fermait ses yeux, il en oubliait presque à quel point elle ne l'était pas, à quel point elle était forte. Parce que derrière ce corps frêle, se cachait une femme au caractère et à la force incomparables. Il avait mis sa vie entre ses mains un nombre incalculable de fois, il lui faisait confiance. L'idée même de la perdre le terrorisait. Et il avait fallu que tout ça arrive pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il l'aimait. Que le cacher ou le nier était inutile, qu'elle était encrée dans sa peau et que l'unique façon pour lui d'avancer était de l'accepter. Le sommeil de la jeune femme fut agité les heures suivantes, probablement victime d'hallucinations. Il la berça, lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, lui promit toutes sortes de choses.

- Kono, tu te souviens le jour où on s'est fait kidnapper, on était parti faire de la randonnée, tu étais tellement énervée que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole durant plus de trois heures, te contentant de grimper les sentiers devant nous. Parce que j'avais assuré que tu ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'au sommet. Que tu finirais par descendre après une heure, la queue entre les jambes. Tu m'as fusillé du regard et lancé un somptueux « va te faire foutre, je vais monter jusqu'au sommet, et quand toi tu en auras assez d'essayer de me rattraper, tu m'attendras en bas » _imita Steve avec brio. _Et bien tu avais raison, tu es montée jusqu'au sommet Kono, et même ici tu n'as cessée de m'impressionner. Alors je t'en supplie, réveille toi et laisse moi te le dire en personne. _Il sourit tristement _Laisse moi te dire que chaque jour depuis que l'on s'est vu sur cette plage, tu fais de moi une personne meilleure.

_**Voilà, le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminé, mais je ne sais pas encore quand exactement j'aurai l'occasion de le finir et le poster, patience, patience. XOXO**_


	5. Tomber est permis, se relever est ordoné

_**Hello, hello, me revoilà avec le 5ème chapitre, le jeu arrive à sa fin, et dans le prochain chapitre l'heure de la revanche a sonnée. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :) Et encore un merci à tous pour les alerts et les reviews**_

_**Nadriss : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise et que ce soit agréable à lire, je ne pourrais demander mieux. Et J'espère également réussir à maintenir ce lien entre Steve et Kono jusqu'au bout :)**_

La nuit était tombée lorsque les sons de cloches déchirèrent le silence dans lequel la forêt était plongée. Trois coups distincts, une personne encore se tenait seule à des kilomètres d'eux. Steve n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, sans cesse aux aguets. L'état de Kono s'était légèrement amélioré, la fièvre bien que de très peu, avait diminué, et son coeur avait retrouvé son rythme normal. Ecartant une énième fois les cheveux de la jeune femme se collant sur son front, il sentit une légère bosse à l'arrière de sa nuque. Approchant la lampe de poche posée à ses côtés, il examina la proéminence, le pourtour semblait enflammé, il tapota délicatement dessus avant de comprendre, horrifié ce dont il s'agissait.

- Une puce, c'est donc comme ça que tu nous trouves toujours !

Il s'empressa d'attraper un scalpel dans la trousse de premier secours qu'il avait saccagé quelques heures plus tôt. Il effectua une légère incision, s'étant excusé au préalable.

- Tu pourras toujours me crier dessus plus tard Kono

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réussir à extraire la puce, il ne voulait pas la briser ou l'endommager. Le bon moment venu, ils pourraient en prendre avantage. Il passa l'heure suivante à l'examiner. La passant sous ses yeux experts. Lorsqu'il fut certain que rien ne lui avait échappé, il la rangea dans un mouchoir.

Kono tenta de se mouvoir, ses mouvements cependant, furent entravés par de fermes bras autour de sa taille. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent presque instantanément, alors qu'elle se débattait pour s'échapper. L'angoisse peu à peu se propageant dans son organisme. La respiration haletante et difficile, elle tentait désespérément de s'enfuir. Elle ne voyait rien, l'obscurité s'étant octroyé l'endroit. Bientôt, elle sentit que les bras autour d'elle se faisaient plus insistants tandis qu'à ce qui sembla être des milliers de kilomètres, elle entendit une voix rassurante.

- Kono, c'est moi, c'est Steve. Calme toi… Respire, doucement. Voilà…

Se concentrant sur la voix de Steve, Kono prit de grandes respirations. Les muscles de son corps ne tardèrent pas à se relaxer. Avec précaution, elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui depuis des jours déjà s'obstinait à la sauver de tout. Lorsqu'elle le vit, sa gorge se noua. Il était épuisé, le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude avaient rendu ses traits plus sévères et froids. Elle s'en voulut presque immédiatement, il était dans cet état à cause d'elle. Sa main trouva son visage et alors qu'elle passait un de ses doigts contre sa peau, Steve cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa main avant de lui susurrer :

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Kono.

- Je suis désolée, combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Tu entamais la troisième nuit.

La jeune femme hoqueta d'horreur. Elle tenta de se relever, geste non cautionné par Steve qui la recoucha aussitôt. Kono s'excusa, encore et encore durant de longues minutes. Ce furent les lèvres de Steve qui mirent fin au flux de parole. Elle se laissa envahir par le bonheur. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, le monde autour d'eux, l'espace de quelques secondes, cessait d'exister, les horreurs de la journée s'effaçaient, celles à venir, elles, se floutaient. Les baisers de Steve, cependant, avaient un arrière goût amer. Parce qu' à la seconde même où leurs lèvres se séparaient, lorsqu'il ne lui transmettait plus ce désir brûlant, cette joie intense, les doutes s'immisçaient à nouveau en elle, la peur, l'angoisse, comme un terrible rappel, que ce qu'il se passait ici, n'était rien une fois de retour chez eux.

Ils restèrent quelques heures encore à l'abri de toutes menaces, avant de se remettre en route, vers une destination qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient réellement atteindre. Steve raconta à la jeune femme sa trouvaille, et avec la précieuse aide de Kono, ils purent également se débarrasser de la puce du SEAL.

- Kono ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !

Il pointa son doigt devant lui. Kono mit quelques secondes à apercevoir la personne, ses yeux s'acclimatant à la luminosité. Il avait raison, à quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait un homme, immobile. Armes à la main, ils s'approchèrent furtivement vers ce dernier. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour discerner les traits du participant, Steve baissa son arme, tandis que ces traits se relaxèrent. Il siffla, avant de crier

- John !

L'homme se reconnu, tournant la tête vers Steve. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il sommait Steve de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage. D'un simple regard, il montra son pied gauche. Le sourire qui habitait Steve depuis quelques secondes s'évanouit instantanément. Kono ne comprit pas tout de suite, de toute évidence, elle était passée à côté de quelque chose de grave. Ce qui semblait être un ami de Steve l'éclaira.

- Je suis sur une bombe. Le terrain est miné, si celle-ci éclate, toutes les autres sauteront !

La jeune femme hoqueta d'horreur. Immédiatement, elle chercha la main de Steve, il la laissa faire, par ce geste, elle lui fit comprendre, qu'elle le suivrait peu importe les conséquences. Il ne la remercia pas, mais les muscles de son corps se détendirent légèrement et ce fut assez pour Kono. Il s'avança lui ordonnant de rester derrière. Elle décida d'obéir.

- Quelle sorte de dispositif !

- Tu vois, j'ai pas franchement eut le temps de jeter un coup d'œil McGarrett…_ lança John sarcastique_. La sorte qui n'explose que lorsque ton pied quitte l'engin…

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là dessus ?

- Trop longtemps, j'ai une de ces envies de pisser…

- John, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! _gronda Steve d'une voix grave. _

- Depuis hier soir. Et je peux savoir qui est la beauté qui t'accompagne là bas ? _Il la salua de la main avant d'ajouter plus fort pour qu'elle l'entende._ Salut, moi c'est John, je suis un ami de Steve… Vous êtes bien jolie dîtes moi

- Si on arrive à trouver une pierre qui fait à peu près le poids que tu es entrain d'appliquer sur la _Le flux se parole s'éteint_. Tu veux bien arrêter de draguer ma collègue s'il te plait

- Ta collègue hein ? Parce que de là ou je me plaçais, vous aviez pas l'air de collègues tous les deux. Vous vous baviez littéralement dessus…

- Tu n'as donc pas changé, c'est toujours bon de savoir qu'il existe des constantes dans ce monde.

- Steve, tu ne peux pas me sauver, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est te tuer toi et ta petite amie durant le procédé.

- Je ne te laisserai pas là ! Maintenant, accroche toi encore quelques minutes, je vais aller chercher une pierre.

Steve ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière un talus ayant au préalable jeté un coup d'œil à Kono lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Elle porta son regard sur le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui, il était jeune, la vingtaine probablement, ses cheveux rasés, confirmant qu'il était dans les marines. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit.

- Ne fais pas ça John ! Ne le fais pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- Vous savez pour des adultes, vous êtes bien enfantins. Vous devriez vous dire ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre, ne gaspillez pas votre vie comme ça. Dîtes le lui. _Kono baissa les yeux, la vérité trop difficile à affronter._ Vous savez, _un rire reflétant toute sa tristesse s'échappa de ses lèvres_, c'est seulement lorsque l'on est sur le point de mourir, que l'on se rend compte à quel point s'inquiéter de se faire rejeter est futile ! J'ai eu le temps de penser ces quelques heures, et contrairement à vous, je peux m'en aller en paix, parce que je n'ai aucun regret ! _Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprend_re. Il ressent la même chose vous savez. Prenez soin de lui d'accord ? Ne le laissez pas plonger, soyez sa bouée, même si il ne le montre pas, il a besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Sortez d'ici, fuyez, et une fois chez vous, n'oubliez pas, ne nous oubliez pas, mais avancez.

Une larme solitaire glissa le long de la joue du jeune homme alors qu'il soulevait son pied. La détonation fut immédiate, la jeune femme fut expulsée quelques mètres plus loin, percutant un arbre de plein fouet, aveuglée par la fumée, elle attendit qu'elle se dissipe. Ravalant ses larmes, elle se releva, prête à affronter Steve qui apparut auprès d'elle, un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il courrait vers l'explosion. Là où c'était tenu John quelques minutes auparavant, ne restait plus que des cendres. Se laissant tomber à genoux, Steve cria à nouveau, frappant le sol de rage. La jeune femme s'approcha et avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Il se débattit quelques instants, avant de se rendre. La tête posée contre la poitrine de Kono, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes qu'il ne tenta pas de cacher, il n'avait pas honte, parce qu'à cet exact moment, il n'était pas un SEAL, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme, qui venait de perdre un ami. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Kono lui caressa les cheveux, déposant quelques baisers sur son front, en le berçant.

- J'aurai dû le sauver, j'aurai pu faire quelque chose. Je l'ai laissé tomber…Je t'ai laissé tomber _murmura Steve_

- Il a décidé d'enlever son pied Steve, tu n'es pas un dieu, tu ne peux pas dissuader une personne lorsqu'elle a pris une décision. Il l'avait fait et maintenant, tu dois la respecter. Tu n'as laissé tomber personne ! Tu m'as sauvée la vie Steve ! Et je ne parle pas de ce matin. Le jour où tu m'as proposé de venir travailler au five-0, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et depuis tu ne cesses de le faire, jour après jour. Et si j'ai bien appris une chose te concernant en te côtoyant, c'est que tu ne laisses pas tomber ! Pas même lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, tu t'arranges pour nous trouver une échappatoire. Alors je t'en supplie, Steve, ne te blâme pas. Sa décision était réfléchie, il m'a assuré qu'il partait en paix.

Il ne dit rien, mais Kono comprit que dans ce silence, se trouvait le plus grand des mercis. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque et durant les minutes qui passèrent, attendit. Elle examina Steve, ses traits étaient tirés, il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Pour surveiller l'état de santé de la jeune femme, il avait négligé la sienne. Elle caressa une énième fois les cheveux du SEAL avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Je suis désolé Steve, je le suis vraiment. On va s'en sortir, on va sortir d'ici et une fois qu'on sera sain et sauf, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me parles de John, de toi, de ton passé.

_**A tout bientôt pour la suite :)**_


	6. En tout chose, il faut considérer la fin

**Et voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction, je suis vraiment très stressé de lire vos réactions. Donc on se retrouve en bas tout à l'heure :) **

**Donc je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews, en cas de doutes, merci vraiment à tout le monde, vos reviews me font tellement, tellement plaisir !**

La tranquillité qui s'était installée depuis quelques heures fut abruptement déchirée par deux coups de feu. Les oiseaux tranquillement perchés sur les branches à quelques mètres du sol, s'envolèrent ne formant bientôt plus qu'une tache lointaine. Le silence se rabattit sur la forêt.

- Et voilà, nous sommes officiellement morts ! Murmura Steve en s'approchant des débris qui, quelques instants plus tôt, n'étaient autres que leurs puces. Est-ce que tu es prête pour ce qui va suivre ?

- Je ne pourrais l'être plus.

Steve sourit à la jeune femme. Son sourire ne dura cependant pas. Ils savaient tous deux que dorénavant, leur unique chance de survivre à ce jeu macabre, était l'effet de veille, lorsque la nuit était tombée, ils avaient étudié toutes sortes de plans. Lorsque Kono annonça ce qui semblait être la seule solution, Steve refusa catégoriquement. _(Flashback)_

- C'est bien trop dangereux Kono ! Je ne te laisserai pas y retourner ! Je refuse que tu sois à nouveau blessée. Assister à tes tourments sans jamais pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit Kono, je ne suis pas prêt à affronter l'idée même que cela puisse arriver encore une fois.

Il rompit le contact préférant fuir les yeux inquisiteurs de la jeune femme. Kono ne dit rien, elle le laissa s'apaiser quelques minutes, devant elle-même auparavant comprendre la portée des mots qu'il venait de lui avouer. Elle posa avec douceur ses mains sur son visage et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis prête Steve, je ne suis pas sans défense. Nous ne sommes pas attachés dans une cellule sombre sans aucune arme. Nous avons des vivres, des armes et ils nous pensent morts… Demain, nous détruirons nos puces en même temps, et alors on se mettra en route vers les tunnels. Nous devrons abattre les gardes le plus silencieusement possible, mais nous pouvons le faire Steve !

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies à tuer d'autres personnes, ni dans cette vie, ni dans aucune autre.

- Ils avaient la possibilité de nous aider lorsque nous étions enfermés, de nous prévenir… ils n'en ont rien fait. Je n'aurai aucune culpabilité_… Steve caressa le visage de la jeune femme, il la scruta avec insistance, il voulait imprimer chaque détail de Kono_

- Si j'avais seulement pu t'épargner tout ça. Je veux simplement t'emmener loin d'ici, loin de toutes ces horreurs… te faire oublier…

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais Steve, et je ne le souhaite pas.

- Je sais. _Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune hawaïenne_, je le sais, et c'est pourquoi tu ne méritais pas tout ça. _(fin Flashback)_

Durant des heures, ils marchèrent à la recherche du tunnel qu'il y a des jours de ça, ils avaient quitté sans un regard en arrière, nourrit par l'espoir. Cette fois-ci, en faisant le chemin inverse, l'espoir n'était plus. Il avait été remplacé pour la lassitude, la colère et l'esprit de vengeance. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques kilomètres des premiers gardes. Steve arrêta Kono avec son bras. Et les deux jeunes gens se scrutèrent. Ça y était. Ils approchaient de leur but. Ils allaient se lancer dans une mission sans aucun renfort, eux deux contre le reste du monde. Ils n'en sortiraient peut-être pas, il était même probable qu'ils meurent durant l'attaque. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se lancer tout de même ? pensa Steve. Kono répondit à sa question muette à haute voix.

- Parce qu'un jour l'homme qui m'a tout appris m'a raconté que le courage ce n'était pas de se jeter dans quelque chose sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait t'attendre. Non le courage, c'était d'avoir peur, de savoir que la mort pouvait être au bout mais d'y aller quand même.

Steve ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il embrassait Kono, ses pieds l'avaient mené à elle sans qu'il en ait conscience. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, qu'il comprit. C'était un besoin, inconscient, et vital. C'était peut-être même la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Alors il l'embrassa, il la gouta, il la serra contre lui avec force, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts et bientôt, c'est ce qui arriverait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Steve inspira bruyamment, laissant l'oxygène emplir ses poumons, les lèvres en feu, il pouvait sentir le fantôme de celles de Kono contre les siennes. Une simple pensée s'inscrivit en lui, ils allaient peut-être mourir là dedans. Voulait-il vraiment que leur histoire finisse, il eut un rire amer, commence, oui, commence était peut-être plus approprié, ainsi ? Presque aussitôt, il la ramena à lui. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur les côtes de la jeune femme.

- On pourrait mourir là dedans…dit-il dans un soupir près de l'oreille de Kono

- Je sais. _Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, se collant un peu plus contre Steve._ Et, je crois qu'il faut qu'on agisse en conséquence.

- Je t'aime _l'aveu du jeune homme lâché dans l'espace sembla rester prisonnier du temps_

- Je t'aime aussi.

Les mains du Seal se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, remontant délicatement le tissu à mesure que ses doigts rencontraient la peau de son amante. La jeune femme retient sa respiration lorsqu'elle fut soulevée du sol et déposée avec la plus infime des délicatesses sur l'herbe fraiche. Steve parsema le corps de la jeune femme de baisers, jusqu'à atteindre son short. La jeune femme se cambra légèrement, balayant ainsi les doutes que Steve pouvait avoir quant à la poursuite de ses administrations. Lorsqu'elle se trouva complètement nue, il s'arrêta quelques instants, elle était magnifique. Elle n'était pas parfaite, bien sûr que non, la perfection n'existait pas et quand bien même elle existait, il n'en aurait pas voulu. La perfection était ennuyante, trop lisse. Une coquille vide. Non, Kono n'était pas parfaite aux yeux de tous, elle était simplement parfaite pour lui, ses défauts étaient ce qui la rendait splendide. Ses mains allèrent se perdre sur sa peau halée, Il voulait contempler son corps, la toucher, mémoriser chaque parcelle de son corps pour qu'à jamais ce moment soit à lui. Il voulait qu'elle gémisse son nom de plaisir, il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne et qu'il lui appartienne également pour toujours. L'espace de quelque instants, il haït le monde entier, pour lui donner une femme aussi incroyable avec la certitude qu'il la perdrait un jour ou l'autre. Parce qu'une vie auprès d'elle n'était pas assez. Le fil de ses pensés fut interrompu par Kono, qui soulevait son T-shirt. Elle aussi de toute évidence ressentait ce même besoin vital de ne faire plus qu'un. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'être lui aussi nu au dessus d'elle. Tout ce passa dans un simple regard, il n'eut pas de moment gênant, pas de craintes, pas de doutes, non, ce qu'ils lirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre n'était qu'amour et confiance. Lorsqu'il entama son va et vient, Steve ne quitta pas Kono des yeux. Lorsqu'elle atteint son orgasme, c'est son nom qui franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent côtes à côtes dans cette forêt, c'est la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé la pièce qui leur manquait qui les envahit. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, ils se rendirent compte, malgré le cliché que cela était, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et que rien, pas même la mort, ne pourrait leur arracher ça.

La première flèche atteint sa cible en pleine poitrine. Le premier garde percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il était déjà trop tard pour le deuxième malfrat, qui ne constata la mort de son collègue que lorsque la lame d'un couteau lui tranchait la gorge laissant derrière elle, une plaie béante où s'écoulait déjà un liquide presque noir. Kono et Steve avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel avec précaution, chacun assurant l'arrière de l'autre. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent là où tout avait commencé, leurs cellules. C'est ainsi également, qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leur tortionnaire, qui loin d'être impressionné, souriait à ses invités, installé dans un fauteuil.

- Et bien, je ne peux dire que je sois impressionné… Avoua ce dernier.

- Vous êtes un psychopathe, un grand malade, qui prends plaisir là où la souffrance et la mort s'épanouissent. Murmura Kono froidement. Et avant de vous tuer, j'ai deux questions.

- Plaît-il. Il claqua joyeux des mains avant de reprendre. J'espère être en mesure d'y répondre.

- Votre nom ! Quel est votre nom !

- Perrati, Luc Perrati.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous, pourquoi ce jeu macabre ?

- Pourquoi vous ? Oh, je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas contre vous ma chère, vous étiez simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est un peu l'histoire même de la vie vous ne trouvez pas ? Des suites de coïncidences, de la chance, du malheur et vous créez une vie…

- Ou la détruisez. Ajouta amèrement Steve

- Certes. Quant à la raison de ce jeu, je voulais étudier la réaction de l'humain face à une problématique des plus simple : tuer ou être tuer. Et je dois dire, que je n'ai pas été déçu. L'homme peut-être si sauvage parfois. Et pour reprendre les paroles d'un écrivain, Camus « tout humain est un criminel qui s'ignore » le pauvre n'avait sans doute pas idée de la justesse de ses propos.

Ce n'est que trop tard que Kono sentit la pointe d'une arme contre son dos. Trop tard pour Steve également qui se raidit presque aussitôt, lui aussi sous la menace d'un pistolet. Le sourire de Perrati s'élargit. Le bonheur qui se lisait sur ses traits donna la nausée à Kono. Il était fou de joie, ses deux derniers pions allaient mourir, et il pourrait alors se pencher sur un nouveau jeu morbide. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, Kono le savait, elle était venue jusqu'ici en le sachant. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Steve, elle lut dans ses yeux une affirmation : « On va mourir » ce à quoi Steve put discerner très clairement une réponse qu'il n'aurait osé espérer : « ensemble ». Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, Kono pouvait accepter la mort. Seulement, l'homme qui les avait mis dans cette situation, mourrait avec eux. Son regard se posa sur un seau d'essence au fond de la pièce, Steve comprit immédiatement. Elle posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur Steve et elle essaya d'y faire passer tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, le bonheur qu'il lui avait donné et les regrets qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle fit tout son possible pour lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait. Et en retour, elle fut submergée par l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'est en se noyant l'un dans l'autre, que Kono changea la direction de son arme et tira trois coups. L'explosion fut immédiate, avant que la chaleur ne l'enveloppe, elle entendit deux mots qui résonnèrent en elle jusqu'à ce que la mort ne vienne réclamer son dû.

- Je t'aime.

**Oh, mon Dieu s'il vous plaît, ne me lancez pas de pierres... Je sentais vraiment que c'était la seule façon de finir cette fiction et j'espère que vous avez été un peu ému tout de même, ne me haïssez pas trop, promis la prochaine fois je les laisse vivre ahahah**

**Et il reste encore un chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction, c'est au tour de Danny et Chin de faire apparition...  
><strong>


	7. Partons dans un baiser

**Hello, hello, vraiment navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à finir cette FF, mais grâce à Nanou et Maya me revoilà, postant la dernière touche à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si vous êtes encore là pour le lire**

Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là, les habitants d'Hawaii n'avaient pas cessé leurs activités en mémoire des défunts, le monde n'avait pas cessé de tourner. Le jour des funérailles de Kono Kalakaua et Steve Mcgarrett se passa sous un soleil radieux, leurs proches étaient tous réunis autour de leurs sépultures. Ils avaient même eu, comme certains l'aurait appelé, un magnifique enterrement, où les honneurs leurs avaient été rendus. Ça aurait dû suffire, ça avait suffit pour tout le monde autour d'eux, mais pas pour Chin et Danny. Parce que non seulement ils avaient perdu des collègues, des amis, mais plus que tout deux membres de leur famille. A présent, ils se trouvaient seuls, seuls dans ce monde qui ne s'arrêtait pas malgré leurs pertes, malgré leur souffrance. Sans réellement savoir comment, Chin se retrouva au dessus de la tombe de sa cousine, une poignée de terre dans la main, le souvenir des jours passés lui revint en mémoire, cruel et douloureux.

L'explosion qu'avait créée Kono s'était répercutée des kilomètres plus loin, brûlant sur son passage la forêt. C'est ainsi que la police les retrouva. A des milliers de kilomètres d'Hawaii, en Colombie, éloignés de tout et de tous. Il ne restait rien. Tout était redevenu poussière et cendre. Lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel de la police locale, le sang de Chin se glaça, il savait. Il savait que c'était trop tard, et c'est avec maladresse, condoléances et mots bafoués, qu'on lui annonça la mort de sa cousine et de son patron. Danny, à ses côtés, comprit lui aussi sans que Chin n'aie à lui raconter quoi que ce soit. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, paralysés par la nouvelle et les heures, les jours qui suivirent, se passèrent dans le flou le plus total. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, parce que pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller, pleurer leurs amis, non, ils se devaient d'être forts. Et bientôt, Danny et lui pourraient enfin pleurer leurs morts. Chin fut ramené à la réalité trop brutalement, il relâcha doucement ses doigts, laissant la terre s'échapper pour se rependre sur le cercueil de la jeune femme.

- A bientôt

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil eut laissé place à l'obscurité, que l'on aperçut Danny, sa posture arrogante avait laissé place à une ombre. Il était resté planté devant cette tombe durant des heures, sans rien dire, le silence uniquement dérangé par sa respiration. Oui, il fallut plusieurs heures pour que Danny ne commence son deuil. Et lorsque le déclic eut lieu, Danny en voulut au monde entier, il s'en voulut à lui…

- Tu es un idiot ! Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû y retourner! Vous le saviez ! Alors pourquoi bande d'imbéciles ! Pourquoi y être retourné ? Je comprends, je crois que je comprends… Vous avez dû vivre des choses terribles dans cette forêt… Et l'idée de vivre avec ça sur la conscience, peut-être que ça vous semblait insoutenable et en y retournant, en sachant que la mort vous y attendait, vous y êtes allé en vous disant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, un suicide, un suicide qui n'était pas lâche. Mais vous vous trompiez ! Vraiment ! Parce que vous n'auriez pas été seuls ! Chin et moi aurions été là pour vous ! Et vous ne nous en avez pas donné la chance. Et ce que vous ne saviez pas, ce que vous ne saurez jamais, c'est qu'une vie sans vous n'est que du temps, du temps qui passe à une lenteur exagérée, le vide. Et crois-moi Steve, si tu étais devant moi une dernière fois, je te flanquerais une belle droite pour ça ! Sa voix se tarit, lorsqu'il reprit, l'émotion vibrait dans sa voix. Alors, je ne sais pas s'il existe un paradis, mais si c'est le cas, prenez vos appartements et attendez nous sagement d'accord ? _Il posa sa main sur la tombe de Steve. A bientôt… Il resta quelques secondes encore ainsi et s'en alla. _

Quelque part dans une forêt colombienne, enfoui parmi les cendres et la terre brûlée, était un papier aux bords calcinés où l'on pouvait distinguer l'écriture de Kono. Une lettre qui malgré tout avait survécu. Une lettre d'au revoir, de pardon, et de promesses. Une lettre qui avait été écrite à la hâte. Une lettre qui n'avait pour seul but que d'aider Chin et Danny à traverser la mort de leurs deux amis. Ils ne l'avaient trouvée que bien plus tard, une année pour être exact, lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient sentis prêts à affronter le lieu où reposait réellement le jeune couple. Ils l'avaient alors retrouvée, leur permettant enfin à tous les deux de débuter le voyage menant à l'acceptation de leur perte.

_" Chin, Danny, si vous veniez à lire cette lettre, cela sera les derniers mots que je partagerai avec vous, avec le monde. Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire ? Je suppose que je devrais vous dire quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose d'intelligent et d'optimiste. Oui, je devrais devoir vous remonter le moral. Vous dire à quel point je vous aime. A quel point nous vous aimons Steve et moi. Je devrais aussi vous dire que notre mort ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre. Au contraire, que vous devriez être heureux, et faire de belles rencontres, de belles aventures chaque jour que l'on vous donne. Mais bien sur ça, au fond, vous le savez très bien. Ce que vous ne savez probablement pas, c'est que nous sommes en paix avec notre destin. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je n'ai pas peur de partir, et je ne suis pas seule, je ne l'étais pas et je ne le serai plus jamais. Ne le soyez pas non plus, soyez là l'un pour l'autre. Construisez une belle famille, et souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous de nous. Racontez que nous sommes morts non pas en héros mais en respectant nos propres règles et notre éthique. Je suppose que c'est une lettre des plus banales, une lettre d'au revoir. Et n'oubliez pas ce qu'on dit : « On meurt deux fois, la première lorsque l'on arrête de respirer, et la deuxième, un peu plus tard, lorsque l'on prononce notre nom pour la dernière fois »_

_Nous serons toujours avec vous_

_Kono & Steve "_

**Un grand merci pour toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire et pour tous les reviews qui me font toujours très très plaisir.**


End file.
